Abduction
by AddictedToRevenge
Summary: Set in 4x10 after Victoria confessed to David that she betrayed him. How will he react? What will happen when someone else is out for revenge? In my story the shooting scene never happened and David didn't try to kill Victoria.
1. Chapter 1

**author's note: Enjoy... (I do not own Revenge or it's characters. Any recognizable dialogues are marked in italics.)**

"_I waited for you to tell me the truth, but you never did. And in the moment I needed to trust you the most, you made me doubt you. And I hated you for it."_ Tears were rolling down her cheek. "_Then Conrad told me about the bombing, and Daniel and I were trapped. And I was terrified of losing my son. And in my rage, I used you to get us out of it. I swear I regretted that decision ever since. David, I'm so sor__ry. I'm so sorry. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but… . _She grabbed his hand and kissed it. _I'm asking for it."_ David withdrew his hand from hers and got up. He was furious and shouted. "Do you realize what misery you caused? You ruined my life! And you're ruining it again at this moment. I thought you loved me. What a mistake, I was just a puppet in your play." Victoria got up too. "No, David that's not true. I truly loved you and still love! Every moment of the day I realize how lucky I am to have you back. I never stopped loving you." "All weak excuses. I'm done with it." "What do you mean?" "You can take your stuff and make sure that I don't see you ever again. It's over Victoria!" "But David, you can't do this. I love you! I can't lose you again." Seemingly stoical he said: "I loathe you! You have 5 minutes to grab your shit! " She ascended the stairs, heavily shaking and crying. She had never seen him like this and was offended deeply by his words.

The only place she could think to go to, was to Daniel's hotel room. But she needed first some time alone, so she ordered the taxi driver to stop. She felt completely empty. She had hoped he would have understood her motives but he wasn't the one to blame. Losing him this second time was far more worse. She couldn't imagine living without him, now that she had faith that they could have a future together.

* * *

><p>David was sitting outside on the porch when Emily came to check on him. She saw tears in his eyes. "What's the matter?" "I ended things with Victoria." Emily couldn't hide a smile. "How do you feel?" "Angry." "You will see, it's a good decision."<p>

* * *

><p>Victoria had to cover a few meters when suddenly a black van drove next to her. Before she could let out a cry for help, she was grabbed into the van and her suitcase fell onto the street. People immediately called the police to report what they had just seen.<p>

Immediately a knife was put to her throath. "No fooling around, you are going to behave well mannered, understood?" Victoria nodded her head. The other man gave her a plastic bottle of water and commanded her to drink. Stubbornly Victoria pressed her lips together and looked away. "All right, he that won't be counseled can't be helped. Ed, go ahead. But calm please." The well-built man clenched his fists and hit her in the face. Blood was pouring from her nose. She obeyed, placed the bottle to her mouth and poured the drink in it. This was definitely not just water, it tasted a bit bitter. They hadn't to wait long until she ended up in a deep sleep. Malcolm let his eyes glide over her body. He perfectly could understand why she is so popular. She was gorgeous, with her full lips and curly brown hair. His imagination ran wild. Maybe this time he could get something more than money alone.

**I hope you enjoyed this beginning! Please comment! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**This time I wrote a longer chapter. I hope you enjoy! :) **

David was just sleeping after he had been lying awake the whole night when he heard some noise coming from downstairs. "Calm down, calm down, I'm coming." He descended the stairs, moved the curtain, opened the door and was looking right in the eyes of chief Alvarez. "I already told you everything I know about the attack. And I'm not in the mood now." "Mr. Clarke, we're not here for the attack." "Oh no?" David suddenly felt anxious. Did they discover that he murdered Conrad? "We called you a couple of times yesterday. Didn't you receive the calls?" "Umh..I turned off my phone. There happened some things yesterday and I wanted to have some private time." "Did you hear something from Victoria since last night." David checked his phone. "No, but it's better this way." "When was the last time you spoke her." "Yesterday evening around 9 pm." The officer who accompagnied Edward wrote something down. "Why all these questions?" "We got mention that she is kidnapped." "What?" David didn't know how to feel. He was still very angry, but he couldn't resist it to be worried. "She was walking in the city when she was taken in a black van. Meanwhile, we found the van abandoned in the woods. We suspect that there is a link with the attack. Do you or Victoria have an enemy Mr. Clarke?" "Not that I know." Of course he had an enemy, but saying this to the police would only make it worse. "Okay, then I think we can go but we will wiretap your phone in case that the kidnappers contact you."

As soon as chief Alvarez left the beach house, Emily came in. "What happened? What did the police want?" "Nothing. " "Come on, you can't fool me." "Just leave me alone." "I'm not a child anymore, I want to know what's going on here and I'm not going anywhere until you told me what happened." "Victoria is kidnapped. Now satisfied?" "Are you sure? Maybe it's some plan of her to win you back." "No, she is in danger, in great danger. Can you please leave me alone now, I need some time to think." "All right, but when you need anything, you're always welcome."

* * *

><p>She slowly opened her eyes and glanced across the dark room. She couldn't see anything but darkness. There appeared to be an awful stench in the room which made her stomach turn over. Victoria tried to sit up but immediately fell back on the matrass as she was cuffed with chains. She felt terrible. What did they give to her? And how long was she already laying here? She tried to calm her stomach by breathing calmly in and out. But her efforts were in vain. She felt a surge of vomit coming up in her throat and couldn't resist it.<p>

The door was opened and bright light shone inside the room. "What's wrong with you?" Victoria couldn't answer as she threw up again. "Ed, what did you give her?" "What you ordered me to give her." "I'll get you some water so you can rinse your mouth. Then we need you to send a message to your lover."

* * *

><p>A lot of thoughts kept running through David's head. It must be Malcolm who is behind all this. He knew that he would come after him. He also knew how dangerous Malcolm is. He walks over bodies to get what he wants. All of a sudden he felt a knot in his stomach. What would he do with Victoria? It was then that he realized that he wasn't clearly thinking yesterday evening. He had to know that it was very hard for her to trust people after all she is been through. And he knew that her children always come first. A knock on his door startled him. "I have a package for you. Can you please sign here for confirmation of delivery?" David signed and received the package. He opened the box and found a DVD. When he put the DVD in his computer, Victoria appeared on the screen. She was cuffed with chains. A man slapped her in the face before a voice spoke to him: "Are you now willing to collaborate? We want the money, and soon. No police or you never see this lovely woman again. And that would be a pity. Is there anything you want to say to him?" David moved his hand on the screen like he caressed her face. She looked so pale. In tears she said: "David, I'm so sorry!" His eyes stayed firmly focused on the wounds on her face. She looked so vulnerable and he could read the fear in her eyes. He always had promised her to protect her, he had said that nothing would happen to her. He would never forgive himself if anything would happen to her. But it wasn't guilt he was feeling, it was love. After all she did to him, he knew that he still loves her and the thought that something would happen to her was unbearable. "I forgive you.", he said.<p>

* * *

><p>Victoria heard noises coming in her direction. Rumbling on the lock, the door opened and a bundle of light shone insight. She blinked her eyes. Malcolm stepped towards her and unlocked the chains. She looked at the painful, red weals on her wrists. "I'm bringing some good news. Your lover paid." Victoria looked up, right in the eyes of David. She didn't know how to react. Did he come here out of guilt or out of love? David kneeled in front of her and looked at the wounds in her face. "Oh my god Victoria, they hurt you." He took her face in his hands and caressed her cheeks with his tumbs, while he was looking deeply in her eyes. Victoria felt a tingling running through her body. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I said. I wasn't clearly thinking. And I'm sorry for not protecting you.", David said. Victoria couldn't help it and burst out in tears. "Shhh..." He took her in his arms and soothed her. "It's over now, you're safe." "Oh what a beautiful reunion, I'm sorry that it will not last long.", Malcolm said threatening. "You are going to suffer Mr. Clarke." He drew his gun and pointed it on David. He made a gesture with his head to command him to stand in the corner next to him. "There." Now Malcolm pointed his gun on his real target while he alertly watched David. "She means a lot to you isn't it Mr. Clarke." "Leave her! She is innocent!" "Yes, but you're not and now you're going to pay!" Malcolm stretched out his arm and right at the moment he pulled the trigger, David jumped to him. A shot sounded in the room. The gun fell out of Malcolm's hands and ended up on the floor. David ran to it so fast as he could. He bend over to grab it but felt himself grasped from behind and was hit in his face. But he couldn't give up, he had to seize the gun. So, David smacked Malcolm in the face. He wanted to take advantage of the weakness of his opponent to get up but Malcolm took his down. The twosome was rolling over the ground heavy struggling. Malcolm stretched his right hand and could feel the gun. But right at that moment, he was grasped and brutally pushed against the wall. His hands were cuffed on his back. "Malcolm Black, you're arrested!" "David..." A weak voice sounded out of the middle of the room. Only now, he saw her lying there on the floor. She was heavily bleeding and holding her hand on the wound in her abdomen. He rushed over to her and yelled: "can anybody call 911?" David kneeled next to her. "David.." "Shhh, don't say a word. Help is on its way." "I love you." Victoria felt herself becoming weaker and had difficulties to stay conscious. "Please hold on to me! You can't leave me like this." Tears filled his eyes. "Please don't give up!" He placed a kiss on her forehead. "You'll be fine." he said, more to reassure himself.<p>

**I hope you liked it! ****(Please excuse me for the language mistakes.) Comment! **


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. I also want to thank 'Queen Stowe' for inspiring me to write this chapter. Unfortunately, this is the last chapter but I hope you enjoy. **

After David told his story to the police, Emily came walking along. "Dad, how are you?" "I'm fine but Victoria is still in surgery." "How could you be so stupid to go in there alone. Things could have been much worse." "Much worse? The love of my life is lying there on the operating table and I don't know if she will make it. But thank you for calling the police." "Really? Did you forgive her?" "Of course, I forgave her. I realized more than ever how much she means to me. And I fully understand her motives. I know it's not easy for you to understand but she's really sorry. It would be nice if you forgave her too. Victoria wants nothing more than to have a peaceful future together. She wants to start with a clean slate and forget what happened between you two. I just hope that's still possible." He paced up and down the hall. "Oh god this wait is killing me!" Right at that moment the doctor came out of the operating room and approached to him. "Please doctor say she made it." "Yes, she is a strong woman. She lost a lot of blood but the surgery succeeded. We bring her to a room so she can recover." "Oh doctor thank you!"

* * *

><p>Victoria opened her eyes, still a little dazed. David immediately bend over her. "Hi you're awake. How do you feel? Do you need anything? I'll get you some water." David was about to move when she panically grabbed his hand. "No! Please stay with me." She almost begged. "Okay calm down. I'll stay." He seated next to her bed and took her hand. "I'll stay with you forever. You have no idea how happy I am that everything is fine with you. I was so afraid. I thought I would lose you." "Does that mean that you forgave me?" "Yes, from now on we're going to leave the past behind us and focus on the future." He was about to kiss her when the doctor came to check on her. "Mrs. Grayson how do you feel?" "Quite well", she said while she looked at David and smiled to him. "But I'm feeling a bit sick." "Is that normal, doctor?", David asked. "You didn't already know?" "What do we have to know?" Victoria asked worriedly. "That you're pregant." "What?" "Yes, you're 7 weeks pregnant, congratulations!" David and Victoria stared at each other completely in shock. "But at my age..." "Yes, it's almost a miracle." "And everything is allright?" "Yes, the bullet passed close to the amniotic sac but you don't have to worry. Everything is fine." Tears of joy welled in Victoria's and David's eyes as they absorbed the news. "I'll leave you two.", the doctor said. "I can't believe it, this is amazing!", David said still in shock. Victoria grinned while tears were rolling down her cheek. Then she asked: "Are you happy?" "Of course I am, we're having a baby together! ", David replied cheerfully. Now she knew for sure that he forgave her. He truly wanted this child, a child of her. She smiled and said:"I'm happy too!" He pressed his lips on hers in a long kiss and then said: "I love you so much!"<p>

**I****'m curious who already put the pieces together :) **

**I wanted to focus especially on David and Victoria in this story. So, I didn't work out an elaborate reaction of Emily but I hope you don't mind. **


End file.
